


screenshots

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title is pretty self-explanatory
Comments: 4





	screenshots

fuck you.

fuck you for doing that.

that's not fucking okay.

i don't even get why the fuck you would do that; my writing isn't yours to share, and it was dumb of me to assume you had the basic decency to know that.


End file.
